And My Heart Beat With A Rapture New
by rawrrry
Summary: “I remember a wonderful moment, As before my eyes you appeared, Like a vision, fleeting, momentary, Like a spirit of the purest beauty.” You are invited to the meeting of two separate people. Sophie


Title: And My Heart Beat With A Rapture New

Pairings: Rory/Logan, Lorelai/Christopher, Colin/Stephanie

Summary: "I remember a wonderful moment, As before my eyes you appeared, Like a vision, fleeting, momentary, Like a spirit of the purest beauty." You are invited to the meeting of two separate people. Sophie

AN: New story! It was floating in my head while watching season 1 reruns so I thought 'Hey, why not?' I'm not neglecting Honk If You're In The Hartford Elite. I have half of chapter 26 done; just struggling with Robert and his restraining order business. I've never been to London. Please read and review.

Things to know: Rory is in her senior year of Chilton with her best friends Tristan Dugrey and Finn Morgan. Logan is in his senior year of Andover with his best friends Colin McCrae and Stephanie Vanderbilt. Lorelai the first (Trix) is still in London and she's a bit nicer. This story is mostly on this one Saturday. And it skips around a bit.

_Italics are thoughts or excerpts._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

* * *

_Lorelai Gilmore the First cordially invites you _

_to join her in celebrating her 50th wedding anniversary _

_Black Tie Masked Ball_

_Saturday, January 24, 2004_

_8:00 pm_

_Gilmore Manor Ball Room_

"I thought your great grandfather died already." Tristan pointed out as he glanced at Rory then back to the invitation lying in front of him. "Charles. That was his name right?"

Rory nodded and looked down at the invitation Tristan had. "Yeah, his name was Charles and he is dead."

Finn came stumbling out of the plane's restroom, "then why celebrate?"

"Grandma tends to throw parties whenever there is a chance." Rory answered the two, looking away from the silky invitation and staring out the plane's window. She was tired and in a few hours she would be landing in London, staying at a luxurious hotel – not that she was complaining about that- then getting ready for a ball. Of course she was tired, who wouldn't be after all of the finals she took earlier.

"And this was a chance." Tristan said putting the invitation away as he leaned back. "I still don't get why you would celebrate your 50th wedding anniversary if your spouse is dead already. You have a weird family Hayden."

"Don't I know it." Rory agreed and rested her head on Tristan's lap while positioning her legs on Finn's.

---

"Geez! Another insufferable party!" Colin scowled, taking the seat closest to the plane's window. "And it's in London! I have no qualms about London; it's the fact that we are going to London for a party. Isn't the husband dead already?"

"Yeah, I thought he was dead." Stephanie mumbled from her seat next to Colin. She haphazardly played with the hem of Colin's jacket then immediately realized what she was doing. This was one of her best friends and despite the fact that to her, he was completely hot, smart and perfect, he was just a friend. He's just a friend.

"No, Lorelai just likes to throw parties or something to that effect." Logan answered the two.

"Yea, well why can't our parents just go? Send us thousands of miles away. Ha! They're trying to get rid of us!" Colin sneered.

"Geez Colin. Calm down, it's just a party." Stephanie soothed.

"I know. It was just those stupid finals! They just got to me you know?" Colin ruffled his hair and fixed his sleeve. It was tiring for all three of them; the same goes for Rory, Tristan and Finn. It was the end of the first semester and that meant finals in Chilton Preparatory and Andover Preparatory. Though Colin and Logan could have easily ditched it, their parents threatened them using the 'We are going to cut you off if you don't pass this' card. So they ended up having to deal with all the tension, drama and headaches that included studying for finals.

"Hey, look at it this way man: we are thousands of miles away from our parents. It's actually a good thing. Sure we have to represent our families for this messed up party but hey, at least we are not representing it _with_ them." Logan pointed out with a smirk. Finals were hideous but he knew he passed with flying colors. And though he wasn't showing it, he really didn't want to attend Lorelai Gilmore's 50th wedding anniversary ball. Who would? It's just another party where everyone is in formal clothing, wanting to talk about business and he was sure no one important was going to be there. Except for him. Could his ego get any bigger?

---

Silence engulfed the whole plane, as Rory, Finn and Tristan were all lost in their own thoughts. Rory was still positioned on the two boys' laps pondering on whether or not she did well on her finals. Tristan and Finn had already given up trying to convince her that she did; it was just a matter of her actually believing that she did well.

It was Tristan who first broke the silence, "you know, I'm not really looking forward this ball."

"Yeah, well, neither am I but you don't hear me complaining." Rory answered not bothering to sit up or even open her eyes. "Just don't worry. We'll go with our pretty clothes that we still haven't seen. Hopefully Grandma picked out something that isn't as pink and frilly as last time."

"That was a horrible dress." Finn said with a look of disgust. "Gah, it had poodles on the bottom. That's just gross."

"Oh man, that one! I had to be your date to that one and take pictures with you!" Tristan added jokingly, earning him a slap from Rory.

Rory continued her little speech, "Anyways, we'll go with our pretty clothes we still haven't seen, we'll eat, we'll dance, then we will sleep and go back home tomorrow. Short, sweet trip that includes a masked ball."

"Suits! Puffy dresses and masks! I love masks!" Finn exclaimed enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together.

---

"You know what I just realized? We have to wear masks to this thing. Masks! I hate masks! Suits I can actually work with…" Colin trailed off with a blaze.

Stephanie looked at him strangely, "but not masks. These parties suck."

"Well at least there will be some girls." Logan replied and looked pointedly at Colin. "I'm tired of those Andover-"

Colin whirled his head around to stare straight into Logan's eyes. "Wait," he said shaking his head at Logan. He opened his mouth and wagged his fingers at Logan, searching for the right words. "You're saying that- Are you saying- are you complaining about the number of girls practically worshipping the ground you walk on and throwing themselves at you? Correct me if that's what you're actually saying."

Logan remained quiet, giving Colin a 'so?' look. Colin rolled his eyes in response with an open mouth. "Unbelievable." Stephanie shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm not complaining, just-" Logan paused, thinking of the right word.

Colin finished for him, "bored. He's bored. Logan Huntzberger, playboy of all playboys, is bored of the girls throwing themselves at him. Bored."

---

"I'm bored! I need a girl. Preferably a redhead." Finn sighed and pulled out a flask from his pocket. "And it's empty." He whispered sadly into the flask.

"Rory's a girl." Tristan offered.

"But-" Finn began. Rory was off limits to both him and Tristan. Sure, they went as each other's dates to society events but they remained strictly friends.

Rory pouted and sat up to look at Finn, "but I'm not pretty enough?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm not a redhead?" She teased and stood up from her seat and on to Finn's lap. She playfully played with his hair, continuing to give him her puppy dog eyes. "I'm not good enough for Mr. Finny?"

Finn sighed and softly pushed Rory away. With the same twinkles in his eyes, he replied, "sorry love, strictly redheads for me."

---

Tristan plopped backwards onto the plush queen size bed of the Ritz London. After admiring the interconnected suites that included three bedrooms, three bathrooms, two sitting rooms, a dining area, a kitchen and a study, Tristan felt the need to lie down. Jet lag was beginning to settle and it was only seven in the morning. "I'm dead."

Rory lied down on the bed next to Tristan and exclaimed, "I'm tired! These sheets are so comfortable. So comfy! I want to marry them!" She buried her face in the luxurious golden pillows that called out her name and sighed. This was the life. Kicking off her shoes, she immediately settled between the sheets and closed her eyes in sheer contentment. All worries about her finals and the party completely gone. "This is so nice. I can live here. I want to bring this to our house back in Hartford. I can die happy now."

Finn fell beside Rory and sighed. How nice it was to feel something soft behind his back instead of the uncomfortable plane seats. He tossed and turned feeling the lavishness of it all and felt better than ever before. "Ah, reminds me of my bed back in my homeland. I want to go to my own bed." He tried to raise himself up but failed miserably, "Ugh! Can't. Get. Up. Can't. Move. Dead." Finally he gave up and rolled to his side to close his eyes.

Tristan reached out to his side with his eyes closed, hoping to grab a pillow, which was impossible since Rory had all the pillows surrounding her. Instead his hands were greeted with something else. "Rory? What's this? Is this you?" He mumbled loud enough for Rory and Finn to hear. He continued to pat the object that constantly made rippling noises. "Why do you feel weird?"

"Hmm?" Rory asked when she heard Tristan.

Tristan continued to touch the object with eyes closed and finally came to a conclusion of sorts, "It feels like plastic. Are you wearing plastic again?" Tristan asked incredulously. At this Rory slowly sat up to look at what he was touching. Tristan still didn't bother to open his eyes when he commented, "I thought you were done with the wearing plastic stage like ten years ago."

He earned a soft but aggressive kick from Rory and reacted with an when he opened his eyes, "OW!"

"You idiot, I'm right here. That's some bag." Rory told him and leaned back into the pillow and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Finn chuckled at the two's antics, "Yeah Tristan. You idiot."

Tristan hit Finn lamely on the chest in return, "Shut up, Finn."

---

"I am going to sleep." Stephanie announced to Logan and Colin as she entered the interconnected suite in the Ritz London that they had reserved. Little did they know, just above them were three people they were about to meet.

Logan yawned and nodded, "It's seven. Way too early."

"And I have jet lag." Stephanie added, yawning rather loudly.

Colin nodded in agreement and blinked, "So do I. Maybe I'll take a nap with Steph." He added with a wink and received a blush.

Logan rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just get together? After ten years of liking each other, they should be together already. "Why don't you two just get together and get it over with?" He asked with a smirk as he started to walk toward his bedroom, "Just remember that if you two break up, I'm not going to be the peace maker."

He finally reached his designated bedroom and wondered whether or not Colin and Stephanie were actually going to sleep together. Then he started to think logically and came to the conclusion that this was Colin and Colin doesn't do things like sleep with his best friend. But how would he know Colin doesn't sleep with his best friend? He was Colin's best friend and he can honestly say that they hadn't slept together. Even when they were little, they didn't take naps on the same bed. Okay, maybe there was that one time when they had to take a nap on the same bed because Colin threw up on the other one.

Logan slipped in the relaxing, cold sheets of his bed and inwardly sighed. This was the life. All worries left him at that moment. No more Mitchum, no more brainless blondes, no more thinking. This was so much better than the place he called home.

---

The incessant ringing of Rory's cell phone woke all three teenagers up with a groan. And Finn was just about to get a redhead in bed with him in his dream. Rory reached for her cell phone in the bedside table and noticed it was two in the afternoon. Time flies by when you're sleeping wonderfully. "Hmm?"

"Hey Hun. How was your flight?" Lorelai asked her grumbling daughter.

"Hi Mom. The flight went fine." Rory answered as Tristan and Finn began to look at plastic bag by Tristan.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. And it was such a nice dream too. I was coffee tasting with Christiane Amanpour and Oprah." Rory sighed in contentment and immediately got the attention of Tristan and Finn who gave her a strange but knowing look.

"Oprah? Why Oprah?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I don't know. She just showed up."

"Well, it's nice of her to drop by like that."

"Yeah, hey where are you? You sound quiet." Rory asked and it was true. Lorelai didn't speak with her normal voice but rather with a soft, just above a whisper voice.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Dirty." Rory smirked and she could already tell Tristan and Finn was rolling their eyes as they looked through the bag.

"Do you know what I've been doing the past hour?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"No and I don't think I want to know."

"I've been sitting in a room talking about Grandpa Charles. I don't even know him that much but still, I don't need to know what he did on his honeymoon with Gran."

Rory put on a disgusted face, "Ugh, are you serious?"

"No, but we might as well be talking about that."

Rory still kept her disgusting face on and asked, "So you want to know what they did on their honeymoon?"

Tristan stared at the content of the bag sitting beside him and nudged Finn. Finn peeked in the bag and glanced at Rory momentarily. After the both of them realized that it was her dress for the party they shared a look then started chuckling. Giggling, even.

Suddenly Rory heard a knock over the phone and heard Lorelai quickly say, "No. Hey kid, your dad's making me come out and suffer more. I'll see you at the ball later."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye kid!"

Once Lorelai hung up Rory turned to her chuckling best friends. She gave them both a peculiar, questioning look eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Rory, Rory, Rory. Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

Finn sighed dreamily, "Our little girl is getting married."

Clapping his hands together and giving Rory a sickeningly sweet look, Tristan pretended to cry, "I feel so old! Emily chose a wonderful dress."

Finn nodded fervently and instantly exclaimed, "I'll be the maid of honor!"

"That's my dress?" Rory asked trying to reach the bag but was intercepted by Tristan shout.

"I call best man and I don't care what the groom says!"

Finn paused and wondered, "Who is the groom again?"

"Why it's that kid from her English class!" Tristan answered.

Finn countered, "No, the young lad from Chemistry! We need to talk him Tristan. Make sure he doesn't hurt our girl."

Ignoring the two, Rory tried to reach the dress again. "Is it my dress?"

"Yes, it's your pretty, pretty dress of course!" Tristan answered enthusiastically and gave Rory a quick hug. "I feel so proud."

"Pretty, pretty dress!" Finn repeated then added, "and the mask!"

Tristan turned to look at Finn with wide eyes, "Yes! We can't forget the mask."

Giving Rory a joyous smile, Finn nodded, "Can't forget the mask."

---

Stephanie woke up in her own bed. Alone. She could hear Colin's television turned on in his own room. Padding down the hall to peek into Colin's room she noticed he was still asleep. _God, he looks hot. Ruffled hair and all. Oh and that dreamy smile. Stephanie McCrae. Stephanie Elizabeth McCrae. Introducing Mrs. Stephanie Elizabeth McCrae. Doesn't that just sound… amazing?_

"You keep staring that long and maybe he'll take his shirt off." Startling Stephanie effectively, Logan smirked from his position in the kitchen.

Stephanie turned around hastily and glared at Logan's smirk. "I don't see why girls fall at your feet."

Logan just gestured to his face and grinned widely, "Who was it again who wrote 'Mrs. Stephanie Huntzberger' all over her diary?"

"Hey, I was six and it was just for a week!" Stephanie defended.

Logan pretended to mull it over but smirked at Stephanie again with an 'it still happened' look. Sensing Stephanie's rising rage, Logan decided to change subjects, "A package came for you. Maybe it's your dress for the party."

Stephanie calmed down and sauntered over to a fairly large box labeled to 'Stephanie Vanderbilt'. She slowly opened it and let out a high-pitched squeal.

Colin, awoken by the celebrating Stephanie, walked over to her. "Why are you squealing?"

Getting the impression that it was about the dress, Logan stood next to Colin and looked in the box. "That's your dress? Hmm, would've thought that was your wedding dress." He smirked then added, "But then it couldn't be since Colin's seen it already. And we all know that the groom should never see the bride's wedding dress before the wedding." Did he love teasing his two best friends or what?

Colin glared at Logan intently, "Hilarious Logan. You should be a comedian."

"Ha. That's a knee-slapper." Stephanie deadpanned.

Logan sipped the extremely hot coffee he was holding and grinned, "It was wasn't it?" Then he ambled over to his bedroom and turned on his television and landed on a showing of _Breakfast At Tiffany's_.

---

"It's seven-thirty Rory! We are going to be late!" Tristan knocked on Rory's door and fixed his cufflinks and black tie. Not wanting to put on his mask yet, he fingered the edges carefully as he swayed in front of Rory's door. "And we all know what Emily and Trix will say if we're late."

"We can just use the excuse that since Rory has two dates," Finn gestured to both himself and Tristan, "it takes _double_ the time for us to get ready." He enthusiastically placed his dark blue mask that looked just like Tristan's and smiled, "comfy. Love! Hurry up!"

Rory's muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "I'm hurrying. I just need to, OW!"

"What happened?" Tristan and Finn asked alarmingly.

Rory hummed, "nothing. I just hit my funny bone!"

"Oh." Finn said quietly, "funny."

"I'm almost done!" Rory shouted, "hey! Do I have to wear my mask now?"

"You've been to a masked ball before Rory." Finn answered loudly.

"You don't need to wear it right now." Tristan told her and walked away to get away from any more questions.

"I'm wearing mine already. I look hot. Don't I Tris?" Finn asked Tristan's back.

Tristan responded by waving his hand lamely, "sure."

"Hey! I do look amazingly hot. My mask is so much hotter than yours."

"Finn, we have the same mask."

"It looks hotter on me."

"Oh, I don't think so. I believe it was me who was crowned hot mask boy by Lorelai last year, Mr. Exotic." Tristan countered with a smirk.

Finn grinned, "I am exotic. But you only got that because your mask was hotter. This time we have the same mask and I happen to look hotter in it."

"You both look fine in your masks." Rory complimented as she emerged from her room.

After a long moment Finn went over to Rory and took her hand then began to twirl her around, "Gorgeous, love. Gorgeous as always."

"Thank you." Rory replied with a wide smile.

"Rory. Rory. Rory." Tristan said sauntering over to her and twirling her around. "Look at you! And look at me! When we enter those stair and they introduce us, everyone will forget all about Finn and focus all of their attention on," he paused for dramatic effect and gestured to himself and Rory, "us."

"Oh no. Attention will be on _me_ and Rory." Finn said and took Rory's hand.

"Come on boys, we all know all the attention is just going to be on me, myself and I." Rory smirked and pecked each of her best friends cheeks after taking both of their arms. "Let's go boys!" She began walking to the door and grabbed her purse and mask by the side table then abruptly stopped. "Wait, how are we getting there?"

"Limo's waiting!" Finn exclaimed. "Rory, love. My darling?"

"Yes Finn what do you want?"

"Can you pretty please with sugar on top wear your mask now? We'll be mysterious." Finn suggested with a wink. Once Rory reluctantly put them on, Finn grinned and gave Tristan a triumphant look, "Oh see that mate! Everyone's attention will be on us at the party and on the way to the party since we both have our masks on."

Tristan glared at Finn, just right before he put his own mask on.

---

"Oh my God Stephanie will you get your pretty little butt out here?" Colin yelled knocking on Stephanie's door.

Inside her room, Stephanie stopped putting on her blush for a moment and took a deep breath.

_Pretty little butt._

Colin called her pretty. Well, indirectly but that still counts as something didn't it? _Oh my God, Stephanie! Get a grip!_

"Stephanie we are going to be late!" Colin shouted.

"Yeah, just a sec!"

Logan came out of his designated room and fixed his tie. "Too tight." He grumbled and adjusted it a bit more. He stood in front of the mirror and debated whether or not to wear the mask now or later. No. _It wouldn't draw the ladies in._ He smirked at his decision just before walking towards Colin who already had his mask on and was knocking at Stephanie's door. Logan knocked on the door several times before saying, "Hey Stephanie you know that we'll be late if you don't get out now right?"

On the other side of the door Stephanie sighed and looked at herself in front of the mirror. She fixed her mask trying not to wreck her hair in the process and smiled hoping that maybe, just maybe Colin would like it.

"Steph!" Colin called out.

Stephanie opened the door and emerged in a stunning white, georgette halter dress. The silk ball gown reached all the way to the floor and had a chapel style train. Just above the waist, Swarovski crystal beadings adorned Stephanie's dress. In her right arm was a petite purse that included little necessities. She stood quietly in front of Colin as he gaped at how wonderful she looked. Her curly blonde hair was pinned to the back half up and half down. The ivory mask that was garlanded with small beads seemed to add a twinkle to her eyes. To Colin she was perfect. "Hi." Stephanie greeted warmly.

Colin seemed to stumble with his words, "Uh, you, uh, lo-look," Colin gulped and realized he was not composed. Logan had to hit his back to get him out of his daze, "You look great."

"Beautiful Steph. Let's go or we might be late and you won't get to be seen by all of the other guys who can form complete sentences at a moment's notice." Logan said earning him a swift smack from Colin. "OW?"

"Yeah, let's go." Stephanie announced and glanced at Colin briefly before walking out the door with Colin and Logan right behind her.

---

Tristan, Finn and Rory all got in the open elevator and the man in the elevator greeted them, "Good evening. What level?"

"Lobby please." Rory answered with a smile and fixed her dress in front of the mirrored walls.

"Lobby it is." The elevator man replied.

Soft music played as Finn softly tapped his shoes to the beat. Tristan watched Finn tap his feet and Rory was about to start polite chitchat with the elevator man when the elevator dinged.

The elevator door opened to three teenagers dressed in formal clothes just like Tristan, Rory and Finn. "Going down to the lobby." The elevator man said to the three new teenagers.

"Wonderful, that's where we were heading to," Logan grinned at the elevator man and noticed the other three formally dressed teenagers. He winked at the blue-eyed girl and walked in the elevator.

The soft music continued to play once the doors closed. Both Rory and Logan kept stealing glances at each other but never caught each other actually looking.

Rory wondered where this other group was going. They couldn't be going to her grandmother's party would they? _No, that's impossible._ Right? She glanced at one of them: the blonde guy, _the very cute blonde guy_. _What? _She had to admit he looked great in his black suit and ivory, silk tie. His ruffled hair, his smirk that hasn't left his lips since the moment he stepped in the elevator, and his eyes. _Whoah, where was this coming from?_

Logan couldn't stop staring at this beautiful, gorgeous girl. Just with one glance, he already saw her electric blue eyes and instantly felt like giving her a mind-blowing kiss. _She was hot._ Instead of stealing glances like he saw her do and what he used to do, he just watched her reflections on the elevator's mirror walls. Her dress was incomparable and it screamed money, money and money but it suited her perfectly. It was a white, strapless ball gown that was beaded and embroidered with Swarovski crystals around the chest, waist and just below the waist. The semi-cathedral train was swept around her feet, beside her blonde friend. He wondered if she was going to the Gilmore party. _No, that's impossible._ Right? He hoped one of those two guys weren't her boyfriend. It would be bad if one of them were her boyfriend. _Whoah, where was this coming from?_

The elevator bell dinged, signaling their arrival at the lobby and all six teenagers shuffled out of the elevator and started to walk to the front door. Once they were outside, they found one limo waiting with a short, stout man opening the door. "Hey Frank." Logan greeted and stepped inside the limo immediately but gave Rory a parting wink.

Colin and Stephanie followed suit and stepped in the limo. After Stephanie made sure that her whole dress, train and all, was in the limo, the door closed and they drove away.

"I guess that's not our limo." Finn commented with a smile. Suddenly another limo arrived and called out for Lorelai Hayden.

"That's me." Rory said with a small smile once the driver came to open the door for her. "Hi."

"Hello Ma'am." The driver greeted back.

"Hey." Tristan greeted with a nod of acknowledgement.

The driver nodded back, "Hello Sir."

Finn went in last, "Hello mate."

"Hello sir." The driver greeted again then closed the door and went back to his seat, beginning to drive.

"So," Tristan drawled out looking at Rory, "I saw you checking that guy out."

Rory turned her head at Tristan and shook her head, "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn began to make kissing sounds and pretended to hug himself, "Hmm blonde boy. Come here you!"

"Shut up Finn." Rory replied rather quickly.

Finn gave Tristan a certain look, "Oh, did you see how fast she replied? She likes him."

"Oooh…" Tristan responded with a smirk. "She likes him."

"That's really mature." Rory said rolling her eyes.

---

"She's pretty." Stephanie mumbled after a long silence in the limo.

Colin looked up after staring down at his shoes for the past few minutes, "Who? What? Do you have a crush on this girl you're talking about?"

Stephanie glared at Colin then changed her tone of voice into a sickeningly sweet one, "I was talking about the girl Logan was checking out. She seemed so innocent and pretty. Didn't look like a 'Logan' girl."

"A 'Logan' girl?" Logan asked dryly.

Colin took this time to answer this question, "Yes, you know; the type of girl that comes to you whenever you beckon. Blonde, leggy, seductive, sexy, and brainless."

"But she is pretty, isn't she Huntz?" Stephanie continued to tease with a wicked smile.

_Of course, and those eyes of hers._ When did Logan Huntzberger start dreaming about just one certain girl? "Yeah, she's pretty I guess."

"Oh come on _Logie_," Stephanie taunted and Logan visibly winced. He hated that nickname with a passion especially when girls added the word 'bear' after it. "You like her more than that."

"Uh," Logan pretended to think for a minute as he put on his mask, "no."

"You sure, buddy? Your eyes were pretty much glued to her reflection in the elevator." Colin said with a smirk of his own.

"I'm sure."

Stephanie continued the interrogation, "So if you ever see her again you wouldn't ask her out or talk or anything?"

Logan grinned, "I never said that, did I?"

---

Rory, Tristan and Finn arrived at the Gilmore Manor and Rory just had to admire the house – if you could even call it one – she always loved it there. Her grandmother certainly decorated the whole house with everything that screamed money. The three followed the sounds that indicated where the ball was and they were eventually led to the closed, massive, wooden, double doors with two people in gray suits and masks. "Uh, are we supposed to knock?" Finn asked foolishly.

"No Finn, I don't think so." Rory answered once the two men opened the double doors to show the party already in full swing. "Hi." Rory greeted the new man with a large wooden pole. Behind him was a royal staircase that led to the dancing people.

The man asked their names, checked his list then nodded in acknowledgement and cleared his throat loud enough that everyone turned their heads to the top of the staircase where Rory, Tristan and Finn were currently standing. "Now announcing: Miss Lorelai Leigh Hayden accompanied by Mister Tristan Michael Dugrey and Mister Finnegan James Morgan."

The three walked down the stairwell with their society smiles and were immediately greeted with the warm smiles of Lorelai and Christopher. "Hey kid."

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Rory greeted the two.

"Lorelai. Chris." Tristan nodded and Finn repeated the same thing.

Just before Lorelai was going to start talking about something, Trix came by to welcome her great-granddaughter. "Rory! How wonderful to see you. Not a minute late."

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted and leaned in to hug her great-grandmother. "I like your dress and your mask."

"Why thank you darling. I see Emily picked a wonderful dress for you as well. At least she's done one thing right. Now, who are these young men?" Trix asked and gestured to Tristan and Finn.

"Oh Gran, this is Tristan and Finn. You've met them before, remember?"

"Oh yes! They came to my last ball correct?" Trix remembered and smiled at the two. Swell boys. "They dance perfectly."

"Yes, apparently those dance lessons I attended before seem to pay off." Tristan replied.

"Yes, well, I must go make the rounds." Trix excused herself and left Tristan, Rory and Finn to fend for themselves since Trix dragged Lorelai and Christopher with her.

---

A Hayden? Logan couldn't tear his eyes off of the same girl he saw earlier. She was, at the moment, standing with the same two boys by the drinks. Laughing. Even from across the room, he could hear her delightful laugh. _Why was he pining for this girl?_

"Again?" Stephanie asked, surprising Logan.

"Why don't you ask her to dance? It is a ball." Colin pointed out.

Logan nodded but decided to wait for a while. He had _hours_ to go. It was only eight and the party ends ten.

---

"Let's dance and show Finn my mad skills." Tristan offered his hand to Rory and smirked at Finn as they walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz. "I see someone staring at you. You've got a stalker."

"Finn is a regular stalker, Tristan." Rory laughed as Tristan happily twirled her around.

"No, I was talking about the blonde boy from the elevator." Tristan replied with a smirk and gestured to Logan briefly.

Rory turned herself and Tristan around so that she was facing Logan and smiled. "Oh."

"You do like him." Tristan teased then turned the both of them around to look at Logan. "I approve."

"I need your approval now?" Rory asked skeptically.

Finn suddenly turned up and grinned, "Of course you need our approval. May I cut in?"

Tristan bowed, smirked then went the other way. Rory gave Tristan a small wave then turned her attention to Finn, "Hey Finn."

"Hello love. Now, what do I need to approve?"

Rory positioned herself and Finn so that Finn was able to see Logan and said, "Elevator guy apparently."

"You've got a stalker." Finn grinned then continued to waltz. "Yep, I approve. I'll just need to talk to him before your first date. And if it was a sudden first date then I'll need to talk to him once he drops you off. Either way, I would need to talk to him."

"Noted." Rory chuckled and danced along to the music.

---

An hour, a quick dinner, five dances with Finn, five dances with Tristan, one dance with Christopher, two glasses of Shirley Temples and a quick talk with Lorelai later, Rory found herself sitting alone while Finn and Tristan danced with London socialites. A total six other guys asked Rory to dance with her but she turned them all down because they were either too old or too young. She sat watching Finn and Tristan danced with some girls and looked around the room while inventing stories in her head for quite a while. Then she found a copy of _Pride And Prejudice_ in her purse and began to read, immediately disregarding everyone else at the party. She was just at her favorite part, when Mr. Darcy asked Elizabeth to dance, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She quietly mumbled, "I was just getting to the best part."

"Jane Austen. Great writer, I'm sure you can read the rest after a dance with me?" Logan asked with a grin, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling with hope.

Rory looked down at her book then back at Logan, "I don't even know you that well."

"Isn't that what parties are for? To meet new people?"

Rory countered with a knowing look, "No, parties are for celebrating events."

"And along the way, meeting new people." Logan insisted as he offered his hand.

"What if you're a serial killer?" Rory questioned as she stood up with his offered hand and walked to the dance floor with him.

Logan gave the mysterious yet enticing girl a strange look. One that conveyed pure amusement, "I promise you I am not a serial killer."

"You can easily lie."

"Why would I be invited to this party if I was a serial killer?"

"You could be leading a double life. One moment you're an alluring man the next you're a serial killer out to get your killing quota up."

Logan smirked as he took her closer to him just as a new slow song started, "Alluring man? I was thinking along the lines of charming, tempting-"

"Modest, perhaps?" Rory grinned as they began to dance to an unfamiliar but sweet song.

"- And attractive. But alluring… that works." Logan paused for a second then jumped to the next topic, "so Lorelai Leigh Hayden-"

"Rory, actually. My grandma -who you should know since she's hosting this party- is named Lorelai and so was my mother. So instead of getting confused on who was being called, I was named Rory."

_A Gilmore and a Hayden. _"Exactly how does that come out of the name Lorelai?" Logan chuckled.

"I don't know. Ask my mom." Rory suggested and pointed to her laughing mother.

"Maybe later."

Rory shrugged then realized she didn't know his name, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

He nodded, "Right, Logan Huntzberger."

"Like the newspaper Huntzberger?" Rory inquired enthusiastically.

"One and the same."

"So I assume you' re on the newspaper wherever you're attending." Rory supposed.

Logan nodded grimly, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"But I bet you're a great writer."

Logan seemed stunned for a minute. No one ever assumed that he was a great writer, a great one at that. It was always either he was too lazy to be a good writer or the writing genes must have skipped a generation. "Why's that?"

"You've got the Huntzberger blood in you."

"Joy." He deadpanned.

"You're bound to have gotten the writing talent."

"So if you're a Hayden, you must live in Hartford huh?" Logan left the Huntzberger topic behind. It wasn't the greatest topic he wanted to get into with someone who can actually read a book and know anything else other than their new skirt or lip-gloss. Actually, it wasn't a good topic at all.

When Logan began a new topic, Rory realized that he must have not felt good when talking about his family. "Yeah, good ol' Hartford. I guess you do too."

"Yep, how come I never get to see you around there?" Logan had wondered that ever since he learned that she was a Hayden. If they lived in Hartford and were definitely a part of the dreadful Hartford elite, then why was it he never saw her at the many galas and events he was forced to attend.

"I'm just mostly at home, Chilton, Stars Hollow or the library." Rory smiled, looking forward to going back to the States.

_She goes to Chilton_. He wanted to ask about that first but wasn't sure what this 'Stars Hollow' was. "Stars Hollow?"

Once again a bright smile spread across Rory's features and Logan couldn't help but smile back. "It's a small town in Connecticut. My mom actually owns an inn there. She passed by it when she was pregnant with me and stayed there for a couple of months before she and my dad got married. She actually owns the inn with Sookie, who is the greatest chef in the entire world. So I go there a lot to spend time with all of the friends I met there and have the world's greatest coffee at Luke's."

"So I take it you like coffee."

"It's right up there with oxygen."

"Well then why don't we get some?" Logan suggested with a smirk.

Rory chuckled at Logan, "They don't serve coffee here. I thought you would have known that by now. You seem to have attended way more events than me."

"Yeah, come on. I'll take you to this great café with coffee that rivals this 'Luke's' that's just five minutes away from here. I swear you'll be back before the party ends."

Rory stopped dancing abruptly and stared at Logan, "Logan, I can't do that. I barely know you."

Logan took a deep breath and began to list off the basics (in his opinion), "My name is Logan Huntzberger. I'm eighteen years old and I attend Andover Prep. I'm on the paper there because Mitchum says so. I'm going to Yale since I apparently can't attend any other college. Let's see, I'm five-eleven and I was born on September sixteen. I need at least one full cup of coffee a day and I hate decaf."

_Oh boy, look at that Rory. There is your second half._

"Don't tell anyone, especially Colin, but I do enjoy reading book and writing. By the way Colin is one of my best friends along with Stephanie. Colin likes Stephanie and she likes him back but they're not together. Don't tell them I told you that. I have an older sister named Honor and she's the only one in my family that I can turn to. I have a suit of armor. I used to have a huge crush on Alyssa Milano on _Who's the Boss._ And I just want to take you out for a cup of coffee."

Rory shook her head morosely, "That doesn't mean that I know you now Logan. It takes more time to get to know someone."

Logan smirked, "Then let me take you out for some coffee and we can spend more time getting to know each other."

"Logan…" Rory sighed. What exactly was she supposed to say? 'Sure let's go ditch.' Or 'no, you're a stranger. Don't talk to me ever again.' But she didn't want him to walk away.

"Hey Ror, you're kind of, sort of just standing there, not dancing. You know that, right?" Tristan asked as he came dancing with a brunette. He eyed Logan suspiciously, "Who's the blonde?"

Rory snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh. Tristan this is Logan. Logan, Tristan."

"Why are you just standing there?" Finn asked as he came up with his dancing partner. "Who are you?"

"I'm Logan." Logan answered the brunette.

"I just asked her that." Tristan told Finn.

"What? Who this Logan guy is?" Finn made sure.

Tristan shook his head. "No, well actually yeah. But I meant I just asked her why she was just standing there. So why are you just standing there Rory?"

"Well-"

Logan answered instead, "Actually, I just asked if she wanted to get a cup of coffee."

"They don't serve coffee here man." Tristan acknowledged.

Logan nodded knowingly, "I know."

"Then where were you planning on taking her?" Finn questioned.

"Just this coffee place about five minutes from here." Logan answered to the two inquisitive friends.

"Apparently the coffee there rivals Luke's." Rory piped in.

Tristan and Finn began to laugh, "Go with him." Finn suggested, "Then tomorrow right before we head back to Hartford you can take us there and we can all talk about how it can't compare to Luke's"

"Yeah Ror, don't worry. You won't hurt her right? Finn and I will hurt you." Tristan asked Logan with an intensifying stare. "We'll cover for you and tell Trix that you wanted to roam around the house since it's so beautiful." He urged.

"But Trix would still get mad." Finn told him but received a defying look. "Or not. Just go love. And we'll tell the lovely Lorelai that you finally found yourself a blonde male you can actually stand to talk to."

"Hey! I'm a blonde male." Tristan responded as the two and their partners walked off.

"Come on. I know a way out of here." Logan said pulling Rory out of the dance floor and towards the bar. Once at the bar, he made sure no one was looking and veered left only to reach a dead end. He began padding the wall in front of him and after a few moments the wall revolved leading to a set of stairs.

"Whoah, I never saw this the last time I came here. This is so cool." Rory exclaimed giddily, happy that her friends made her accompany Logan to the café.

They walked up the flight of stairs and reached a door that lead to a hallway leading to another door. Soon they found themselves out of the front door and into the same limo Rory had seen at the hotel. "Hey Frank." Logan greeted amiably, "Can you take us to Sophie's?"

"Is Sophie's the café?" Rory asked curiously and got an immediate confirmation. _What was is with cafes named after their proprietors?_

Within a few minutes of riding the limo in complete but comfortable silence, Frank opened the door with a warm smile. "Here we are." Logan said as he took off his mask, "we should probably take our masks off."

"We should." Rory agreed and carefully pulled hers off, managing not to ruin her hair in the process.

They entered Sophie's hurriedly to avoid the stingy cold weather and Rory immediately fell in love with the place. Just the smell alone made her want to live there; it was the scent of coffee with a hint of nutmeg and some scones. It smelled heavenly. The lighting wasn't too bright or too dark. Candles that added a sweet aura to the already perfect café were found at every side table. It was as relaxing as any place could be. Chestnut brown couches were placed in front of a warm, blazing fireplace with a pile of books on the side table to choose from. There were blankets sited on top of the couches for more warmth. Rory Hayden was in heaven.

Logan leaned in close to Rory's ear and whispered as she looked around, "Do you like it?"

Rory felt Logan's hot breath on her ears and breathed in deeply before answering with a smile as she turned to look at him, "It's beautiful."

Logan nodded, their faces just inches apart when someone with a clear British accent spoke, "Logan, long time no see."

Logan turned to the speaker and greeted, "Camille! Where's Sophie tonight?"

The middle-aged woman who was apparently Camille shrugged and gave a warm smile, "Off gallivanting somewhere. Her son came back from his big trip to Asia and she wanted to be there to welcome him back home."

"Shouldn't you be there, then? Being Sophie's sister makes you his aunt."

"Oh that boy is so sneaky, I enjoy my time apart from him. I'll see him tomorrow anyway when he comes by my place to pick up Ritchie."

Logan smirked, from all the stories he heard about Sophie's son Calvin, he knew the guy was sneaky. "Oh yeah, how's Ritchie?"

Camille shrugged and started on making a new pot of coffee, "Same. Got a new haircut though and a new girlfriend." It was then that Rory was noticed, "Who's your lovely friend? Did you two get married?" She turned to Rory, "I love your wedding dress, who's it by?"

Rory shook her head at the woman's assumptions, "We didn't get married."

"No." Logan added.

Camille frowned slightly, "Sad, you make an adorable couple. It really is nice to see young love." She sighed and looked at Rory and Logan dreamily then gained composure, "I just can't wait for that to happen to Ritchie."

"Oh, we're not together Cam." Logan corrected then glanced at Rory with the corner of his eye.

"Shame. You'd have the most gorgeous children."

"Uh-" Rory uttered.

Camille smiled and interrupted, "Would you like a cup of coffee? It's perfect for such a cold night like this."

---

With their cups of coffee in hand, Logan led Rory to the couch right in front of the fireplace. Logan made himself comfortable by taking the blanket by his side and spreading it across his lap. He reached out to Rory's side and spread her blanket out on her lap, "So that was Camille. She and Sophie are sisters and she used to be a teacher but decided to help Sophie here instead."

Rory nodded after receiving the information, "She seems nice and you seem to know the both of them well."

"Yeah, my dad drags me to his business meetings here a lot so I always drop by."

"Oh." Rory acknowledged. She took a slow, savoring sip of her cup of coffee and immediately moaned, "This is so good. Mom would fall in love with this coffee. Actually if she came here we'd both love this place." She took another sip, "Really, really good."

Logan chuckled after taking a sip out of his own cup, "I'm glad you like it. Is it better than Luke's?"

"I don't know. It's a tough choice but I have to say it's a close second."

Comfortable silence settled as Rory and Logan drank from their cups and took in the ambiance. Rory finished her cup and placed it on the side table. She noticed a leather-bound book sitting next to her and picked it up. _The Poems, Prose and Plays of Alexander Pushkin_. Rory's smile brightened as she read the title and brought the book up to her face, smelling its Pushkin glory. _Nothing like a good Pushkin novel._

Logan nearly choked on his coffee once he saw Rory sniff the book. He carefully placed his cup on the table and gave her a questioning look, "Did you just sniff that book?"

"Logan, this is Pushkin. Here, smell it." She handed him the book with a smile and he took in gently.

He smelled the book and noticed nothing different, "That was enthralling."

Sensing his sarcasm, Rory shook her head, "You're not appreciating the Pushkin."

Logan shrugged and watched as Rory opened the book and began to read. It was a few moments later when she announced, "Oh, this is one of my favorite poems. I'll read it to you."

Logan nodded waiting for her to read the poem out loud. She took in a deep breath and read the poem word for word, "_To A.P. Kern_" She glanced up at Logan before continuing,

_"I remember a wonderful moment  
As before my eyes you appeared,  
Like a vision, fleeting, momentary,  
Like a spirit of the purest beauty."_

Logan had read and heard this poem before. In fact, it one of his favorites as well but as Rory continued to read it to him, it seemed so new. She held the book out in front of her for him to see but he was focused solely on her; hearing those beautiful words come out of her mouth.

_"In the torture of hopeless melancholy,  
In the bustle of the world's noisy hours,  
That voice rang out so tenderly,  
I dreamed of that lovely face of yours."_

How was it that at this moment, he felt more connected to this poem than when he read it before? _In the torture of hopeless melancholy,_ _In the bustle of the world's noisy hours,_ it seemed to define his life completely. _That voice rang out so tenderly,_ her laugh. Even that small laugh that she let out at to party was enough to brighten anyone's day. _I dreamed of that lovely face of yours._ In the limo.

_"The years flew quickly. The storm's blast  
Scattered the dreams of former times,  
And I forgot your tender voice,  
And the features of your heavenly face. _

_In remoteness, in gloomy isolation,  
My days dragged quietly, nothing was new,  
No godlike face, no inspiration,  
No tears, no life, no love, no you."_

So maybe they didn't spend years apart and forgot each other's voice. How would he be able to forget her voice in the first place? It's forever embedded in his head by now. But yes, his days dragged quietly: his days as being the future CEO of the Huntzberger business. And yes, he had no inspiration during those times, he had no life, obviously no love and he definitely didn't have Rory. It was at the last line of that stanza when their eyes met even for just a second. A glimmering twinkle of hope showed in her deep blue eyes and a shining sparkle of desires showed in his chocolate brown eyes.

_"Then to my soul an awakening came,  
And there again your face appeared,  
Like a vision, fleeting, momentary,  
Like a spirit of the purest beauty._

_And my heart beat with a rapture new,  
And for its sake arose again  
A godlike face, an inspiration,  
And life, and tears, and love, and you."_

And they met. He can never forget this day. Not after this.

Another silence met them until Rory closed the book and turned to him, "So what did you think?"

"It was," he racked his brain for the right word, "amazing and inspiring."

"I know." Rory nodded and leaned back on the couch, her ivory dress, slowly wrinkling on the bottom.

Silence.

Logan felt the need to learn more about Rory, "Aside from liking Pushkin, tell me about you."

"I'm pretty sure you know that I like coffee."

He repeated her words from earlier, "It's right up there with oxygen."

"Yeah, and that I go to Chilton. I'm eighteen and I love reading as much as coffee. My mom is my best friend aside from Tristan and Finn who I've known since I was one. I grew up with those two so they know me by heart. I like shopping with my mom only when she doesn't keep on returning things again and again. I am an only child but Tristan and Finn are like my brothers so it doesn't really feel like I'm an only child. I want to be an overseas correspondent when I grow up or at least a journalist at the Times. I am on The Franklin, which is Chilton's paper. I've wanted to go to Harvard ever since I was little but Haydens are a legacy to Princeton and Gilmores are a legacy at Princeton. I like traveling and visiting my family here so even though it is a society party, I'm glad I came." Rory finished with a smile and played with the hem of the comforting blanket.

"See, now we know each other." Logan grinned.

"I guess we do." Her eyes connected with his but when she looked away she saw the time. "Logan, it's ten-forty. The party ends at eleven and even though I really don't want to leave, I really don't want to hear a speech from both of my grandmothers."

Logan remembered promising her that she would be back by the time the party was over so he removed the blanket from his lap, stood up and extended his hand to Rory. He took her hands in his and the both of them and began to walk towards the door.

"Leaving already?" Camille's voice rang out.

"Sorry Cam but we have to get back to the party." Logan answered.

"You were at a party? Is that what those lovely clothes are for?" Camille asked.

"Yes and thank you for the wonderful coffee." Rory responded and her and Logan went out the door.

---

The ride to back to the limo was short and they used the same route to the ballroom they took, when they left the party. It was too much of a risk to go by the actual entrance of the party. What if they had to be introduced again? They arrived at the ballroom just in time to hear the end of Trix's 'thank you' speech. "…you enjoyed the ball. Thank you for celebrating this wonderful event with me and I am sure that if Charles were here, he would thank you as well."

"She's back!" Tristan exclaimed once he noticed Rory at the corner with Logan. But what surprised him the most was the two of them holding hands. Instead of commenting on it he ignored it.

"Thought you were lost love." Finn said sadly, "then I remembered you left for coffee."

"Oh yeah the coffee." Tristan said wagging his finger, "how was it?"

"It was really good. It's neck and neck with Luke's." Rory answered with a smile, glancing at Logan with the corner of her eye.

Tristan's eye widened at Rory's declaration, "neck and neck with Luke's? You have to bring us there tomorrow before the flight, Rory."

"And you'll love it." Rory added.

"Yes, shouldn't we get going? I'm tired and I want to sleep." Finn whined as he tapped his foot to the song that was playing.

Logan looked around the room, searching for two certain people but found no one. It was Tristan who noticed him looking for someone, "Who are you looking for?"

Logan looked at Tristan, "oh, my friends. They came with me and I haven't seen them since the beginning of the party."

"Are they both guys?" Finn asked.

"No." Rory answered for Logan, "It's Stephanie and Colin. Right?" She asked to make sure and got an affirmation. "Boy and girl."

"Is Stephanie blonde?" Tristan asked as he glanced at something.

"Yeah. Why?" Logan asked curiously.

Tristan pointed to a couple that was in the corner of the room kissing. "Those two your friends?"

Logan nodded, "Wow. Uh, excuse me for a moment." Logan strolled towards Colin and Stephanie and gave Colin a tap on the shoulder.

Colin hesitantly pulled away and glared at the man who dared interrupt him and Stephanie. "What?" he growled. "Oh… Logan."

"Hi Logan." Stephanie greeted, her cheeks a bright tint of red. Caused partly by Colin and partly from embarrassment.

"Hey, you want to leave now?" Logan inquired the two.

"Yeah, lets." Stephanie agreed and bent down to pick up her purse. The two followed Logan to where Rory, Tristan and Finn were standing. Stephanie noticed Rory immediately, "Hey, you're staying at the Ritz right?"

"Yes." Rory answered knowing this was Stephanie. "And so are you."

"Yep."

Colin extended his hands to Finn and Tristan and shook them firmly, "Colin McCrae."

"Tristan Dugrey."

"Finn Morgan."

"Oh, I'm Stephanie." She introduced herself knowing that Tristan and Finn didn't know her name.

"So we should head back." Tristan suggested to the group as a whole.

"Yes please." Stephanie answered with a bright smile on her face. "We have like a five A.M. flight tomorrow."

The group walked up the double stairs and out the door towards the front of the house. They arrived at the outside and saw their two limos waiting for them.

---

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed and ran towards the front door, Tristan not too far behind.

Stephanie, Colin and Logan arrived at the hotel as well and exited their limos. Stephanie and Colin, holding hands, hurriedly rushed to the elevators without wasting time. Logan was got out of his limo at the same time as Rory and grinned. He was about to talk to her when she cried out, "Oh! My purse!" She climbed in the limo again and retrieved her purse. Once she went out of the limo, Logan was standing by the door his hand extended. "Hi Logan."

"Hey. Come on, I'll walk you up." Logan offered and took her hands in his.

"I really like Sophie's. You've made me addicted to Sophie's, Logan Huntzberger." Rory teased as they entered the building.

"So it is better than Luke's" Logan kid.

"No, I'm telling you. They are tied." Rory clarified as they stepped onto the elevator. "Level six, please."

"Yes ma'am." The elevator man adhered.

"Tied? Poor Sophie. She has to be tied with someone." Logan said.

Rory shook her head and stated, "No, Sophie is lucky. She gets the honor of being tied to Luke's."

The elevator dinged and Rory and Logan stepped off and went down the hall.

"Too bad you didn't see Sophie though. You would have loved her. She loves coffee as much as you from what I've gathered." Logan told her. They reached her hotel room instantly and stood there for a while.

"Well, I can honestly say that I didn't expect tonight to go the way it did. But I loved it. I had a great time, Logan. Thank you." Rory said and looked up into Logan's brown eyes.

"You're welcome." Logan responded.

"Maybe I'll see you back at Hartford?" Rory said but posed it more as a question.

"Of course."

Rory nodded, "You sure?" Their faces moved closer to the point where they whispered and could feel each other's warm breath.

"I promise." Logan promised and leaned his head in as he brushed his lips over her. He pulled back, ran his fingers across her cheeks, held her hand one last time and smiled, "Bye Rory."

"Bye." Rory placed her fingertips on her lip and smiled brightly as she opened the door to her hotel room.

---

"Hayden. I need that article tomorrow." Paris Gellar barked at Rory as they sat in English.

Rory nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a copy of the article, "I know, Paris. I gave one to Mark to give to you but I guess you still don't have it so just take this copy."

"Have you not learned? If you expect me to get your paper, don't give it to Mark. You might as well run up to some freshman and tell him that the article goes to a Paris Gellar." Paris said, shaking her head.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Rory ambled out the door only to be greeted by Tristan and Finn. "Hey guys."

"Hey, so what are we doing after school today?" Tristan asked as he put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Don't tell me we're going to my place." Finn told Tristan and Rory.

"I was thinking we should go to Luke's. The last time we went there was Friday afternoon, right before our flight to London. So we can compare Sophie's to Luke's." Rory suggested.

"Don't kill me but I actually like Sophie's better." Tristan admitted, holding both of his arms up.

Finn shook his head with a smirk, "We won't kill you. Maybe Luke will but not us."

"It was good. But I still say they tie." Rory said adding her opinion in. They reached Rory's locker and waited for her to get her things. Once she took her copy of Pride and Prejudice that she brought to London, a piece of paper fell out.

_Ace,_

_I promised I would visit didn't I?_

_-Logan_

Rory looked at the piece of paper in confusion, her eyebrows drawn together. What was that supposed to mean? She read it aloud to Tristan and Finn and received blank and confused faces.

"Does that mean that he did visit you? To leave that note? And 'Ace'?" Tristan asked.

"Or maybe it's code! This is so exciting!" Finn exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rory shook her head and held the paper in front of her as they reach the parking lot of the school, "I don't think it's a code Finn. Maybe it's Ace like reporter or the hardware store…"

She folded the piece of paper gently and placed it back in the book. She led the two boys to Tristan's car, pondering what the letter might mean. Or maybe it means exactly what it says. Once she got to Tristan's car, she stood in shock.

Logan Huntzberger was leaning on the hood of a silver Porsche with a copy of _The Poems, Prose and Plays of Alexander Pushkin_ in one hand and cup of coffee in the other.

"Hey Ace."

FIN

* * *

AN: It's finally done! I've been working on this for a whole week. Hopefully you liked it and will give me a review to let me know what you think. :) 


End file.
